


The Bet

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“Bugger!” Hermione shook her wand out of her sleeve, then decided not to bother with an umbrella. In the second or two since she’d Apparated into her garden, she’d already got drenched. She could dry off once she was inside.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you look quite so … delectable.”

She turned to grin up at him, and Severus captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

“Five Galleons, please.” Pause. “You didn’t listen, and now you’re locked out. Pay up.”

Grumbling half-heartedly, he dug out the coins.

She undid the wards and let him in to warm up.


End file.
